Light Massage
by angstlumin
Summary: [ONESHOT] "You have a really nice butt, babe." PWP. smut. XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.


_a/n: gila aku sempet frustasi pas nulis ini. Masa uda nulis ampe hampir 1k+ words eh tiba2 gasengaja kehapus semua. pdhl sblmnya aku suka bgt kata2nya uhuhuhu kesel bgt. Moga kalian suka ceritanya dan cukup menghibur ya huhu. enjoy. /masih frustasi/_

* * *

"Luhaaaaan," Minseok memanggil namanya dengan nada manja bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melangkah menuju sofa tempat Luhan duduk. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya _and_ _literally have no idea._ "Badanku pegal sekali! Seharusnya aku tidak ikut pergi dengan kau dan teman-temanmu kemarin." Minseok cemberut, langsung mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Luhan. Lebih tepatnya bersandar di dada Luhan. "Tapi itu menyenangkan, sayang." Luhan senang sekali dengan kedatangan kekasihnya ke ruang tengah ini dan langsung menempel padanya. Kedua tangannya tergerak menuju pundak Minseok, memijatnya serius.

"Ugh. Udaranya luar biasa dingin, aku hampir saja mati. Dan sekarang baru kurasakan sakitnya tubuhku akibat bermain ski. Tubuhku luar biasa pegal, Luhan." Dia lagi-lagi cemberut. Tentu saja wajahnya sangat lucu, terlebih dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat yang sangat halus itu. Luhan tersenyum, masih memijat pundaknya. "Luhan, ayo temani aku ke spa. Aku butuh pijatan dari sana. Kau tidak pernah membawaku ke spa dan tidak pernah mengizinkan aku!" Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok, membuatnya merasa nyaman—senyaman mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu dan _tidak akan_ pernah." Minseok menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak setujunya. Baru saja ia ingin protes, Luhan sudah memberikan jawabannya lebih dulu. "Aku tidak mau pegawai di sana seenaknya menyentuh tubuhmu. Apakah itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Selalu saja dengan jawaban yang sama.

Minseok tahu Luhan adalah kekasih yang pencemburu, posesif, juga sangat protektif. Dia tidak terganggu dengan sifat Luhan, karena itu semua membuat dirinya merasa dinomorsatukan dan sangat berharga. Yah meskipun Jongdae, teman baiknya pun tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuh dirinya walaupun tidak sengaja, tapi ia senang Luhan bersikap seperti itu.

Luhan selalu mengatakan _"What's mine is mine, jangan pernah menyentuhnya, dan jangan berani-berani memikirkannya."_ Kepada siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Minseok—kecuali keluarganya. Memang Minseok ini hanya miliknya, jika ada orang yang berani bertindak bodoh dengan melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Luhan berlebihan kepadanya, mungkin saja Luhan sudah berada di penjara. Syukurlah belum ada yang pernah berani mencoba.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan tubuh remukku ini _huh_? Kau tega sekali, Lu." Luhan sontak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Minseok adalah orang paling berharga di bumi ini dan mana mungkin ia membiarkan kekasihnya merasa tidak nyaman. Minseok adalah prioritasnya. "Tidak akan, _my king._ " Bibir tipisnya mengecup puncak kepala Minseok berkali-kali. Kecupan-kecupan _random_ dari Luhan merupakan favorit Minseok sejak dulu. "Lalu apa? Kau akan memijatku?" Luhan tersenyum gemas, pipinya terlihat sangat ingin diremas, diikuti dengan anggukan pelan.

"Buka bajumu. Tapi, dilarang protes. Kita sudah sering melakukan ini, kan?" Bukan, itu bukan berarti bahwa Luhan adalah seorang tukang pijat.

Minseok terlihat sangat ragu. Terang saja ragu, Luhan selalu mengatakan akan memijatnya namun berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lelah akibat permainan tiga ronde yang secara tiba-tiba mengganti acara pemijatan tubuhnya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya melelahkan, kegiatan seks membuat tubuhnya sedikit segar kalau boleh jujur.

"Tidak mau! Kau ini cerdas sekali sih, Lu?" Minseok tentu saja tidak benar-benar menolak, buktinya ia masih betah menempel di dada Luhan. "Tentu saja aku cerdas. Aku tinggal dengan orang tercerdas di dunia setiap hari." Minseok tersenyum disela cibirannya. "Cepat ambil krim itu di kamar." Luhan hampir saja berteriak girang akibat kalimat perintah Minseok barusan. Itu berarti Minseok setuju dan ia sangat senang.

Minseok langsung menyingkir saat merasakan badan Luhan yang dengan semangat bergerak untuk pergi ke kamar. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, diikuti dengan gerutuan pelan dari mulutnya. "Minseok! Apakah aku harus membawa _lube_ juga?" Ia memutar matanya karena suara Luhan yang datang dari kamar. "Tidak perlu! Cepat kemari!" Minseok harus segera menyuruh Luhan untuk kembali sebelum pria itu membawa beberapa _sex toy_ ke ruangan itu. Jangan bertanya tentang mengapa Luhan membawa _sex toy_ saat ingin memijat Minseok.

Minseok semakin ingin menggerutu saat matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Memang Luhan masih mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek, namun celana pendeknya sudah tidak terlihat. Luhan hanya menggunakan bokser ketat hitam miliknya. Entahlah itu miliknya atau milik Minseok, mereka memiliki banyak barang kembar. Termasuk celana dalam.

"Ayo buka bajumu," Ia menurut saja saat tangan Luhan tergerak untuk melepas baju tipisnya. Pria itu memegangi kedua pundak Minseok, sedikit mendorongnya untuk segera tengkurap di sofa luas milik mereka. Luhan mengarahkan tangannya menuju pinggang Minseok dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya. "Apa? Kau juga mau membuka celanaku?" Luhan mengangguk karena memang itu tujuannya. "Bukannya kau selalu telanjang saat aku memijatmu?"

Itu benar, Minseok akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya disela lipatan tangannya, mencoba pasrah pada perlakuan Luhan.

Minseok sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Luhan menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah. Ia malu sekali saat merasakan tangan Luhan yang terdiam, ia bisa memastikan bahwa kekasihnya sedang menatap pantatnya dengan intens saat ini. Walaupun ia sudah sangat sering bertelanjang bulat di depan Luhan, tatapan nafsu yang ditujukan kepadanya selalu membuat perasaan malunya menang. Entahlah.

"Minseok, aku jadi berubah pikiran setelah melihat ini. Bagaimana kalau ki—" Minseok tiba-tiba menoleh dan memotong kalimat Luhan sebelum pria itu menyelesaikannya. "Tidak! Kau baru saja memerkosaku semalam!" Senyuman bangga tercetak diwajah Luhan saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. " _Okay, okay._ "

Ia mengusap-usap punggung Minseok, tersenyum senang. Rasa senang selalu menghinggapinya setiap saat ia sedang melakukan hal yang membuat Minseok nyaman, menyentuh tubuh Minseok, bersama dengan Minseok. Dia adalah kekasih terbaik.

Matanya terpejam saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulit punggungnya, diikuti dengan telapak tangan halus Luhan yang bergerak meratakan krim khusus itu. Tangan Luhan berjalan dengan sangat lancar di atas punggung kekasihnya, sementara Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Malu membayangkan raut wajah mesum yang mungkin sedang dipasang oleh Luhan saat ini. Minseok terlalu malu hanya untuk menoleh. Ditambah lagi dengan pergerakan tangan Luhan yang semakin turun, memijat bokongnya—dan lebih terasa seperti sedang meremas-remasnya.

"Luhan!" Ia terpaksa menoleh, menunjukkan wajah memerahnya.

Luhan tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Minseok. Ia memilih mengalihkan tangannya menuju paha Minseok, padahal jelas ia masih ingin meremas pantat itu. Sementara itu matanya belum bisa beralih dari pantat Minseok. Jujur saja, pantat Minseok tampak lebih lezat dibandingkan makanan favoritnya.

Lelaki mungil itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman saat merasakan tangan Luhan yang masih memijat paha dan kakinya dengan perlahan. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak lebih cepat saat Luhan sedikit menindih pahanya, menyentuhkan bagian privasinya pada _ass cheeks_ Minseok. Jelas, ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar protes. Lagipula tangan Luhan masih bergerak memutar dengan sedikit kekuatan di punggungnya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk protes.

Suasana terasa begitu tenang akibat halusnya pergerakan tangan Luhan. Ditambah dengan udara di luar yang sangat dingin.

"Minseok, kau tidak keberatan kan, jika aku juga telanjang?" Ibu jari Luhan memberikan sensasi _menyenangkan_ pada _back muscle_ nya. "Untuk apa telanjang?!" Suaranya kedengaran teredam namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "Aku kepanasan, sayang." Minseok menoleh, dengan wajah tidak setujunya kepada pria yang sedang memijatnya.

"Ini musim dingin, Luhan. Jangan mencari alasan." Luhan tidak bosan meremas pantat Minseok, buktinya tangannya sudah berada di atas bagian tubuh favorit Luhan itu. "Tapi pemanas ruangan kita menyala, Min." Minseok tidak ingin menjawab lagi. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada tangan Luhan yang sangat semangat menjamah _ass cheeks_ nya.

Minseok tahu betul pasti Luhan sedang mengangkat kaos hitamnya dan melepasnya saat ini. Juga dengan pergerakan kaki Luhan yang memperjelas bahwa Luhan sedang melepas bokser ketat hitamnya. Minseok sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kegiatan pemijatan tubuhnya ini dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak membayangkannya.

Luhan masih tahan dengan senyumannya walaupun penisnya sudah cukup tegang. Minseok juga tahu akan hal itu, karena penis kekasihnya tidak akan mungkin tetap tenang saat tubuh telanjangnya tepat berada di area pandangan matanya. Pemandangan di depan mata Luhan sangat menyegarkan pikirannya dan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Jangan lupa bahwa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Minseok akan membuatnya bahagia.

Luhan melanjutkan tugasnya. Dengan tubuh yang telanjang membuatnya semakin mudah melakukan pekerjaannya, seperti menggoda Minseok mungkin.

"Min," Ia hanya menggumam saaat mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi. " _I wanna cuddling with you right now, it would be so perfect._ " Minseok terkekeh mendengarnya. Telinganya selalu menangkap kalimat-kalimat manis yang menjurus ke arah mesum dari Luhan sejak tadi. Kegiatannya terasa jauh lebih nyaman dengan tambahan-tambahan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Luhan. "Minseok," Luhan mendapatkan gumaman pelan dari Minseok yang sudah tahu bahwa akan ada kalimat manis lainnya yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Kau percaya kan, kalau tidak ada yang bisa mencintaimu sama dengan caraku mencintaimu?" Minseok tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, tentu saja, sayang." Senyum Luhan semakin melebar, juga semakin manis ketika mendengar suara serak Minseok yang terdengar sangat indah di telinganya. Suara lemah itu membuat penahan nafsunya menghilang entah kemana. Luhan menarik nafas dalam sebelum menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Minseok.

Tanpa sadar Minseok langsung menghela nafas pelan, matanya juga terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan penis Luhan menyentuh belahan pantatnya diikuti dengan tubuh kurus Luhan yang menindihnya. Luhan menelusupkan wajahnya di leher putih Minseok, memberikan kecupan halus dan suara nafas yang sangat tenang. Pinggulnya bergerak menggesekkan penisnya yang ereksi sejak tadi, menghasilkan rasa geli pada _member_ nya. Sepertinya Luhan berhasil menyihir Minseok dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh arti darinya.

Ia menyelipkan tangannya di antara tubuh Minseok dan sofa, sibuk meraba dada bidang Minseok. Jari-jarinya juga ikut memainkan _nipples_ mungil Minseok. Luhan masih tahan dengan posisinya, menindih Minseok dan menggesekkan penisnya. Ruangan ini menjadi cukup sunyi padahal sebelumnya selalu terisi dengan tawa halus Minseok dan suara pelan milik Luhan.

Kini hanya terdengar suara-suara kecil dari televisi, ditambah dengan helaan nafas lemah dari Minseok. "Luhan," Minseok mencoba memikirkan kata-kata namun tidak berhasil, fakta bahwa penis tegang Luhan sudah sangat dekat dengan lubangnya membuat pikirannya kacau. Terlebih lagi dengan sesuatu yang licin di sekitar pantatnya. Itu pasti _precum_ Luhan.

Minseok mengulum bibirnya sendiri, merasakan tangan kiri Luhan yang berjalan menuju paha kirinya. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong kaki Minseok agar terlipat ke depan, yang membuat lubangnya langsung terlihat. "Minseok, kalau saja kau tahu betapa indahnya kau ini." Suara Luhan terdengar semakin dalam. Tangannya bergerak mengusapi paha dalam Minseok tanpa perintah dari otaknya, memaksa Minseok untuk menutup matanya.

Perasaan gugup Minseok semakin tidak karuan saat Luhan mengarahkankan wajahnya menuju pantatnya. Luhan mengeluarkan lidahnya, menyapu kulit putih bersih di sekitaran belakang pinggulnya. Gigi kelincinya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, melarangnya untuk mendesahkan nama Luhan. Dia tidak ingin terlihat liar saat ini.

"Minseok," Entah ini sudah panggilan yang keberapa. Luhan hanya terlalu ketagihan memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Luhan menegakkan badannya, lalu segera menindih tubuh lemas milik Minseok. Kejantanannya menyapa _ass cheeks_ yang sudah cukup basah, membuatnya sedikit tergelincir. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, bibirnya langsung terkunci oleh milik Luhan yang sejak tadi sangat lapar akan ciuman. Selagi bibir Luhan sibuk menyerang bibir merah muda Minseok, tangan kanannya menelusuri punggung kekasih mungilnya, menuju ke arah selangkangannya sendiri.

Minseok masih serius meladeni bibir tipis Luhan, tidak peduli dengan nasib lehernya yang menjadi tambah pegal. "Kalau saja aku tidak berkenalan denganmu di kedai itu, aku pasti akan tetap bersamamu saat ini," Luhan memutus tautannya, menatap nafsu mata tajam Minseok. "Karena kau ini memang takdirku, sayang." Ia memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pelan bibir basah kekasihnya. Berkali-kali. "Kau sangat cocok denganku," Tangan Luhan diam-diam mengusap penisnya sendiri, menyebarkan precumnya pada keseluruhan _member_ nya. "Kau adalah orang termanis di dunia ini, sayang..," Kedua jarinya menyentuh pintu masuk Minseok, bergerak memutar.

"Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirimu—ah, mencintai adalah kata yang lebih tepat." Lelaki itu mendorong pinggulnya, membuat penisnya sedikit menerobos lubang merah muda di depannya. Minseok mampu menahan rasa aneh saat kepala penis Luhan memasukinya, namun tidak untuk keseluruhannya. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya ketika Luhan semakin memajukan pinggul perkasanya.

"Luh—ah!" Nafasnya terdengar tertahan, ia melepas kulumannya terhadap bibir Luhan hanya untuk membuka sedikit mulutnya. Matanya semakin tertutup, mencoba untuk menahannya. "Buka matamu, aku mampu memberikanmu kekuatan." Luhan memegangi tengkuk Minseok, memberikannya usapan-usapan menenangkan. Ia masih tersenyum tepat di depan bibir Minseok, menunggunya membuka matanya. Luhan melebarkan senyumnya—ia terus menahan erangan erotisnya sejak tadi—ketika menyaksikan Minseok yang membuka matanya. Ia langsung membanjiri kecupan-kecupan halus pada wajah manis Minseok. "Tenang, rileks." Pria ini meremas pantat milik orang kesayangannya, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang sedang menjalari penisnya.

Kedua rahang Luhan saling menekan saat merasakan lubang ketat Minseok berkedut untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Minseok sangat paham bagaimana cara memuaskan kekasihnya sendiri. "M-minseok," Luhan menangkap sedikit desahan pelan yang berasal dari mulut Minseok. Luhan tahu itu pertanda Minseok yang memintanya untuk segera bergerak. Ia sudah sangat ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya sejak tadi, namun ia tidak ingin mendengar gerutuan Minseok setelah bercinta nanti akibat dirinya yang terlalu kasar.

Minseok ini sangat sensitif, dia tidak suka perlakuan kasar saat baru memulai kegiatan seksnya namun selalu meminta Luhan untuk _mengasarinya_ ditengah perjalanan _._ Tentu saja Luhan tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan semua itu.

Badan Luhan menjadi luar biasa panas bersamaan dengan Minseok yang menghasilkan suara-suara menyegarkan. _Oh darn,_ Luhan sangat suka suara Minseok—apalagi suara yang Minseok timbulkan ketika sedang bercinta. Pinggulnya masih bergerak dalam tempo pelan namun ujung penisnya sudah berhasil membuat badan Minseok sedikit bergetar. Minseok tidak berniat untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Luhan.

"Lu, percepat gerakanmu _."_ Itu kalimat yang Luhan nantikan sejak tadi. Ia memberikan jilatan pada belakang telinga Minseok sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menyaksikan keseluruhan punggung sekaligus _ass cheeks_ Minseok-nya.

"Min, aku tidak akan pernah lelah mengatakan bahwa _you have a fucking nice butt._ _I can stare at it all day."_ Ia memanfaatkan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk lagi-lagi menjamah pantat Minseok selagi tangan kirinya sedang sibuk menenangkan perasaan Minseok. Otak Minseok tidak menghendaki pemiliknya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia lebih memaksa Minseok untuk membuat erangan-erangan yang semakin membuat tubuh Luhan memanas.

" _Ooohhh—fuck._ " Luhan jarang berbicara ketika kenikmatan sedang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terlalu sering mengerang, mendesah, dan bernafas dengan suara yang mengganggu. Sama dengan Minseok yang hanya terus-terusan mendesahkan nama Luhan dengan sedikit desisan, cengkramannya pada benda yang ada di dekatnya semakin kuat setiap Luhan mendorong pinggulnya cepat. Minseok selau mengerutkan dahinya dan membuka mulutnya, Luhan pasti sudah mengoceh tentang betapa seksinya wajah Minseok jika saja ia melihatnya. Jangan lupakan posisi Minseok yang merebahkan diri dengan wajah yang menghadap ke bawah

"Luhannhh, cepat! Anghhhh— _God damn_. Penismu selalu _eungghh_ —menubruk titik nikmat itu _uuughhh—hhhh."_ Brengsek. Nafsu Minseok berhasil mengambil alih kendali dari otaknya saat akhirnya ia merasakan kenikmatan perbuatan Luhan. Ujung penis Luhan menekan-nekan dinding yang berbatasan dengan prostat Minseok tanpa ampun. Dia mulai mencoba untuk membuat telinga Luhan meleleh dengan suara manisnya yang membentuk kata-kata mesum.

Pikirannya tidak lagi mampu untuk tetap fokus, selalu saja begini. Jika ada orang yang mendengar suara berisik dari mereka pasti akan langsung melaporkannya karena sangat-sangat mengganggu. Suara yang mereka keluarkan tidak bisa dibilang pelan, Minseok dengan suara tingginya dan Luhan yang selalu menyertakan kata-kata kotor disela erangannya.

"Luhaaangghhh aku _hhh_ tidak tahan lagi _eeeunnghh_...," Luhan tetap saja _menusuk-nusuk_ lubang yang terasa sangat sempit itu sambil meremas kedua pantat Minseok. Kegiatan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan meskipun sedang berada di keramaian. Minseok sangat tahu penisnya sendiri selalu mengalirkan _pre-cum_ semenjak sentuhan-sentuhan Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti. Puncaknya sepertinya sudah akan datang dan lubang Minseok tetap saja terasa sangat sempit bagi penisnya. Jari-jari tangan Luhan terkadang berjalan melalui rambut halusnya yang cukup mengganggu penglihatannya. Punggungnya tampak basah oleh keringat yang mengalir. Bulir-bulir keringat itu juga membanjiri dadanya. Sepertinya jumlahnya hampir sama seperti saat ia bermain basket atau bola sepak.

Desisan semakin terdengar, begitupun dengan desahan sekaligus erangan. Minseok hampir saja mengumpat ketika ia mencapai _orgasme_ nya, rangsangan dari penis Luhan yang terus mendorong dindingnya benar-benar _insane_. Ia mengerang panjang. Jiwanya bahkan terasa seperti melayang saking memabukkannya sensasi tersebut.

Benar saja, Luhan juga segera mengeluarkan _final cumnya._ Ia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, masih membiarkan penisnya bersarang di goa hangat Minseok. Luhan bahkan mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam juga memperdengarkan helaan nafas lega yang panjang. Pria _China_ itu memegangi _butts_ Minseok, memajukan lagi pinggulnya agar semakin dalam. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan selain merasakan nikmatnya _orgasme_ ketika bercinta dengan Minseok.

Minseok pun bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

Suara nafas Luhan yang terkesan terburu-buru masih terdengar jelas. Minseok juga bisa mendengar suara tawa pelan dari arah belakangnya. Luhan selalu saja merasa sangat bahagia setelah menyetubuhi Minseok. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Minseok, maafkan aku." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manis—ia tahu Minseok tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku lagi-lagi memerkosamu," Ia menarik penisnya keluar, diikuti dengan banyak cairannya yang mengalir menodai sofa mereka. "Tetapi sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya memerkosa. Kau tidak menolak tadi." Banyak kalimat pembelaan yang terpikir dalam benak Minseok, ingin rasanya menyemburkannya semua agar Luhan diam.

Luhan merendahkan badannya, menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan tubuh belakang Minseok. Itu terasa sangat pas seperti _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi. Bibirnya menyentuh kuping Minseok, membuat geli pemiliknya.

"Luhan, kau tidak lelah?" Mata Minseok terpejam. Sangat menikmati sentuhan bibir dan tangan-tangan Luhan. "Lelah bagaimana, huh? Aku bisa menyetubuhimu sampai pagi." Minseok mendenguskan tawa. Luhan memang tidak mudah lelah, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. "Aku baru saja tidur siang dan sekarang aku ingin tidur lagi." Otak Luhan seakan memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan hal yang melarang Minseok untuk tidur, namun ia tidak sekejam itu.

"Berbaliklah, sayang." Minseok membuka matanya setelah Luhan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atasnya. Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan Luhan yang menunggunya untuk menuruti perkataannya. Minseok sungguh tidak tahu apa tujuan Luhan menyuruhnya untuk membalikkan badan. Ketidaktahuannya menyebabkan dirinya menuruti Luhan, ia membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Minseok sedikit menekuk kakinya, menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa seksi.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan bermain dengan dia," Minseok melebarkan matanya bersamaan dengan tangan Luhan yang mengusap pahanya. Mata Luhan jelas-jelas sedang memperhatikan penis Minseok saat ini. Seebelum Minseok sempat menghentikan perbuatan Luhan, kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada _member_ nya. Minseok bahkan belum sempat berkedip dan Luhan tiba-tiba melahap penisnya yang licin.

"Lu-luhan?! Mana bisa aku tidur kalau be—aghh!" Minseok mendongak, memperlihatkan lehernya yang halus saat mulut sialan Luhan menghisapnya.

Sepertinya Luhan tidak main-main dengan perkataan berlebihannya tadi.

. . .

END

 _A/N: eyy apa kabar kalian semuaaaa? Ini buat yang minta xiuhan nc dengan durasi yg panjang yah walaupun ga terlalu panjang sih ehe. Aku_ _bikinnya dengan penuh perasaan galau dan rindu sm xiuhan knp sih aku xiuhan trash bgt. Jd inget rasa-rasa bahagia pas tahun2 kejayaan xiuhan. Tiap hari pasti diserang sama berita xiuhan coffee date omg mulai emo lagi deh aku._

 _Maaf bgt kalo gabisa bales review2 kalian tp aku selalu baca dan bener2 mengapresiasi kok seriusan. Aku juga selalu bales review kalian dalem hati haha. Thanks bgt yaaa yang udah ngasih dukungan melalui follow story/fav story/review. Seneng bgt deh seriusan. Bye!_

Jangan lupa review ya! Thankyou!


End file.
